


Grab the Shovel

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Protective Family, R plus L equals J, Shovel talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark siblings (with help) all give Margaery the shovel talk.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab the Shovel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As a heads up, the gender neutral pronous of fey/fer/fers/ferself are used for Arya, or as Arya is here, Arry. Arry is androgynous. =)

**  
_i. Arry Stark (and Jon Targaryen)_  
**

Margaery was just leaving the Starks’ house in King’s Landing when she heard the distinctive sounds of swordfighting. Margaery’s elder brother (the youngest of the lot) enjoyed swordfighting and indeed was a star in the official troupe of historical re-enactment as well as (one of) the best fencers nationally. So naturally, Margaery was just the slightest bit curious when she heard the sound of swordplay.

She walked over to the origin of the sounds to see a rather northern-looking boy she knew to be one of King Rhaegar’s boys, Jon Targaryen, fighting with an equally northern-looking kid she knew to be Sansa’s sibling, Arry Stark. 

Arry and Jon paused in their swordplay when they saw Margaery approach.

“Hi,” Arry said, a smile on fer lips. “I was just showing Jon Water Dancing. It’s a Braavosi technique and very different to the traditional Westerosi style, but it’s still good.”

Jon nodded. “Very different. Ar here is also pretty decent with the Westerosi style despite fers size.”

“Is this the shovel talk?” Margaery asked, sudden realization hitting her.

Arry nodded. “Yep. Not just needless bragging. So, here it is: Sansa and I don’t get on that well, but you hurt her, and you’ll find out just how good at swords Jon and I are.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t think about hurting Sans,” Margaery replied, smiling. She was glad that Sansa had such a protective family. 

“Good,” Arry said, seemingly satisfied.

**_ii. Rickon Stark_ **

Rickon was sitting on Margaery’s car when she found him. He was smiling as if at some private joke. Somehow, Rickon was still one of the more intimidating people that Margaery had met, but maybe that was just because Sansa had always told her tales about mini-Rickon attacking people with and without the help of his ever-faithful dog -- the ever-faithful Shaggy, who was sitting next to him and growling.

Margaery blanched but tried not to let her discomfort show. Instead, she just smiled. “Hey, Rickon. How are you?”

Rickon smiled more broadly. “I’m good. But see, we have a conundrum.”

“Oh?” Margaery asked.

“Yes,” Rickon confirmed. “See, Shaggydog here doesn’t like you but I do.” Shaggydog growled more loudly as if to prove his master’s point.

“Arry and Jon already hit me with the shovel talk,” Margaery dead-panned. 

Rickon laughed. “I know. Something to do with swords, they told me. Well, here’s mine. If you hurt Sansa, I stop liking you. If I stop liking you, I stop keeping Shaggydog from hurting you. And that would be bad for you. Got it?” He tugged on the lapels of his leather jacket.

Margaery didn’t even hesitate. “Yep. And don’t worry, I wouldn’t even think to hurt Sansa.”

Rickon arched an eyebrow. “I know.”

**_iii. Robb Stark (and Theon Greyjoy)_ **

Margaery was just about to enter the Starks’ house when she found her way blocked by the eldest brother. “Hello, Ms. Tyrell, good to see you.” He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to shake. Beside him was his friend Theon, who, per usual, was grinning.

“And you, Mr. Stark,” Margaery returned, feeling it a bit odd to be so formal with her girlfriend’s family. She shook his hand.

“Walk with me?” Robb asked, offering her his arm. Margaery accepted without hesitation. “Sansa is the daughter of one of the Prime Minister’s most trusted advisors. You want a political career?”

Margaery nodded, already fully aware that this was yet another shovel talk. She decided to just let Robb finish his bit before confirming that she had no intentions to hurt Sansa.

“If you hurt Sansa, I will make sure you will never be able to have one.”

Margaery nodded. “Arry and Jon will murder me with swords and Rickon with Shaggydog, so I don’t think I’d be worried about my political career.” Theon burst out laughing, and Robb smiled. Margaery, however, continued, “But as I’ve told all of them, I wouldn’t be too worried because I would not even think of hurting your sister.”

“Good,” Robb said. “May I call you Margaery, Ms. Tyrell?”

Margaery nodded. “Most people do without even asking first,” she pointed out. 

Robb smiled. “You might even be good for my sister.”

**_iv. Mariah Stark and Cregard Stark_ **

Margaery had expected this day for a while though it did not hold too much fear for her. 

Mariah and Cregard were the two youngest Starks, even younger than Rickon. After some dilemma that everyone had thought would leave Catelyn Tully Stark unable to bear any more children after Rickon, an apparent miracle had happened, and she had two more. Mariah was the elder of the two at age ten, and Cregard was the younger at age six. Both were Tullys in appearance, just like all their siblings save Arry.

Margaery was sitting on the sofa while Sansa made them tea -- Sansa loved cooking and had wanted to make her a specialty tea. Margaery had the tendency to mess up any food that was being cooked while she was in the kitchen, so she had been exiled to the family room where Mariah and Cregard had been lying in wait.

Mariah and Cregard took their seats on either side of her. “You’re not evil, are you?” Mariah asked Margaery, giving the older girl a wide-eyed stare.

Margaery nearly laughed. “I should hope not. I’m not Joffrey, Mars.”

Mariah nodded her head slowly and then smiled slightly. Cregard beamed. “Yay! Joffie was horrible. He kept hurting Tommy’s kitties.”

Margaery nodded. “Joffrey was horrible. I promise I’m not like him. In fact, I helped Sansa get rid of Joffrey.”

Mariah and Cregard gazed at Margaery in something akin to awe. “You’re awesome!” Cregard decided. “Sansa can keep you.”

Mariah nodded. “She can. But you hurt her, you die, capish?”

Margaery laughed. “Oh, I know I am. Sansa’s got a great family. But I tell you what, hurting Sansa would never even occur to me.”

Mariah and Cregard then started cheerfully regaling her with tales and turned on the television to make her watch their favorite show -- something to do with a time-travelling phone box. They were still curled up next to her when Sansa came back out.

**_v. Bran Stark (and the Reed siblings)_ **

Meera Reed pushed Bran’s wheelchair over to Margaery in the middle of Sansa’s birthday party. Jojen Reed, Meera’s younger brother, followed them, his eyes following Bran. Margaery didn’t dwell on that long before Bran was motioning for her to sit in the chair Meera had just steered him next to.

Bran smiled. “So, you and my sister are together now, yes?”

Margaery nodded. “For a couple months now, since we got rid of Joffrey after he roughed her up that last time.”

Bran nodded. “Thought so.”

“Is this where you give me your version of the shovel talk?” Margaery asked. That was seeming to be the trend when Sansa’s siblings got her alone.

“It ought to be,” Bran agreed, “but it isn’t. See, I already know you won’t hurt my sister.”

Margaery blinked a couple times. “I would never even think of hurting her,” she agreed, a genuine grin coming to her face.

“You’ve made her so happy since you’ve gotten together. I’ve never seen my sister any happier,” Bran told her, smiling slightly. He patted her on the shoulder.

“I -- thank you.” Margaery blushed. She rather liked this Bran.

“Thank you,” Bran corrected. He motioned for Meera to push him away. As he retreated, he could hear Bran tell Jojen and Meera, “Told you we didn’t need to threaten to spike her food and drink before a formal event if she messed up.”

Margaery just smiled and went to go find Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback and input would be spectacular!**
> 
>  
> 
> Any thoughts on pairings for the Starks, please, and which of the following you're most interested in seeing. Other prompts are also welcomed.
> 
> {1} Renly and Loras meet  
> {2} Night out with Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, Beth, Alla, Megga, and Elinor  
> {3} Renly proposes to Loras  
> {4} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {5} Five times Renly and Loras had to stay at the other's house  
> {6} Margaery meets the Starks  
> {7} Garlan and Leonette's disaster-filled wedding  
> {8} Five times girls tried to ask Loras or Renly out and the one time they asked each other  
> {9} Garlan being amused by awkward functions and bugged about grandkids  
> {10} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
